


圣诞快乐

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin'Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 肯威家乱伦背景。圣诞之夜他们决定玩点刺激的，比如，雇一个应召男郎……





	1. Chapter 1

阿德瓦勒接到爱德华的电话的时候，内心还是比较挣扎的，等他发现他还欠三个月的房租没付时，他就死心塌地一点不挣扎了。谁能在贫困交加时期拒绝老朋友与老主顾的帮助呢。  
“我很久之前就不干这个了。”他不高兴地说，爱德华在电话里哼哼着笑了。  
“我以为你已经安分了，爱德华，你孙子都十七八岁了，居然还需要花钱找个男人满足你的生理需求吗？”  
“啊，本来不需要，”爱德华振振有词，“我儿子和孙子挺能满足我的。”  
“What ……”  
“但是我们最近想玩点新花样，你懂不，过一个超——快乐的圣诞节。我知道这个对你来说有点负担太重了，但是你接过更猛的单子，所以拜托。”  
“哦，那时我还年轻啊，”阿德瓦勒嘟囔着说，“而且我真不喜欢你儿子，每次见到他，他都是那副看不起天看不起地的嘴脸。”  
“呃，海尔森就那样，他不是跟我长大的，你就当他长歪了嘛，但是康纳绝对是个好孩子，”爱德华信誓旦旦，“而且海尔森，你别看他挺正经的，但只要你操进去……”  
“好了好了别说了这单子我接了，”阿德瓦勒打断了他的话，“圣诞夜是吗？还有别的要求吗？”  
“没有，”爱德华回答，“我这儿什么都有，你只管来就是了，亲爱的。”  
“那么再见。”  
阿德瓦勒把电话一挂。该死的，再打下去鬼知道爱德华这个老骚货又要说什么出来了。  
啊，没错，以前阿德瓦勒确实从事过某行业，而且鼎鼎有名——以阴茎的尺寸鼎鼎有名。那时候他还年轻，一无所有，满脑子只想着挣大钱，天生有一条大阴茎，不用白不用，而且不知怎的基佬们的钱总也比姑娘的好挣。大约在这时候，他认识了爱德华·肯威，一个后来成为他多年老主顾与老朋友的骚货。  
对爱德华来说，被满足总是那么的困难，他的情欲总是高涨，他的身体总是饥渴，这既是他的幸运也是他的苦恼。为此他换了一届又一届男友，最终全部以分手告终。终于有一天，他遇上了阿德瓦勒。当他们各自脱下裤子后，便同时为对方的身体而惊叹。爱德华惊叹于世间竟有如此雄伟的阴茎，阿德瓦勒惊叹于爱德华居然有条货真价实的阴道。  
这可能是爱德华情欲旺盛的原因之一。谁知道呢？也许他就只是个骚货。  
他们一拍即合。阿德瓦勒在工作时总得小心翼翼，因为他太大了，不能冒着把客人弄伤的风险，但是在爱德华身上，这样的担忧荡然无存。爱德华的阴道柔韧而深，阿德瓦勒正好能完全的操进去，把子宫都塞满，然后狠干他的子宫。他们的主顾关系兼朋友关系维持了很久，直到爱德华有了孩子——别紧张，他自己生不了。阿德瓦勒到现在也不知道那个女人是谁，他只知道她生完孩子就撒手人寰，爱德华从此一蹶不振，把孩子托付给一个朋友就消失的无影无踪。  
海尔森是个很难以形容的孩子，他做事井井有条，也足够用功，但有时候他对待他看不上的人，说话便尖酸刻薄，叫人难以忍受。巧的是，他当然看不上那个抛弃他一溜烟跑了的父亲，故而爱德华归来时，闹了好一场风波。  
海尔森在某种层面上，继承了爱德华的悲剧——像是任何一个孤苦无依的孩子一样，他迫不及待地在十五六岁时投入了一场激烈的爱情里，那个原住民女孩儿同样给他生了一个儿子后便生病去世，这时，海尔森的养父又因为经济诈骗入了狱——有人传说他多年里一直在强奸他的养子，不过真相如何还是不得而知。总之，爱德华不失时机地回到了儿子身边，接过了抚养儿子与孙子的重任。阿德瓦勒也给他提供过一些帮助。不过海尔森一直不太喜欢阿德瓦勒，尤其是爱德华对阿德瓦勒本人而不是那根大阴茎表现出过多喜爱之情时。  
阿德瓦勒一直对海尔森的情感隐隐约约地明白。说实在的，这家子怎样乱伦他都不会惊讶的。康纳对爷爷与爸爸也表现出过分的依恋，而且他对女生完完全全没有兴趣。阿德瓦勒在人间情爱中见识甚广，知道这家子最终会彻底搞在一起。现在果然不出他所料。  
但是，收钱去同时满足这一家子的性欲，有点太超过了吧？  
阿德瓦勒没有太多选择的余地，尤其是考虑到他欠的房租。爱德华开的价足以让他躺着吃一年，该死的，海尔森那孩子真的很有出息是不是？  
故而阿德瓦勒接受了这笔生意。爱德华慷慨地付了笔订金，好叫他能活到圣诞节。而阿德瓦勒，他得抓紧训练训练自己，爱德华一个人已经是无底洞了，更别提还有两个人。  
应召男郎也很辛苦的好伐！

 

“你现在重新考虑还来得及，父亲。”海尔森说这话的时候，爱德华正开着一瓶朗姆。康纳站在厨房门口若有所思地看着烤箱，等着火鸡大餐准备就绪。鉴于他是全家唯一做饭能吃的人，他得盯好了，万万不能让圣诞晚餐出什么岔子。  
“考虑啥呀？”爱德华兴致勃勃地抓起一顶蠢到家的圣诞帽强行扣在海尔森头上，把他黑色半长的头发统统搞乱。壁炉必必剥剥地燃烧着，屋里充斥着温暖的气团。这栋房子已经被装饰成一副圣诞节的模样，甚至在屋中央放了棵圣诞树——天哪，这也太蠢了点。海尔森与康纳以前很少过圣诞节，但是爱德华显然对此无比热衷。  
“一会儿谁片肉啊。”康纳的声音从厨房里隐隐约约传过来。  
“我是男主人，我我我我我我我我！”爱德华光着脚跳上了沙发，换来海尔森一个白眼。  
康纳从厨房门口探出头来。这个年轻的大男孩脸上稚气未脱，但已经有了足够高的个子与足够宽的肩膀，他深色的皮肤在金黄色的灯光下显得格外耀眼。  
“算了吧，爷爷，”他假装成熟地摸摸下巴，“我宁愿我自己来。”在爱德华“你这是怀疑你爷爷的能力”的喧闹声中他摇着头回厨房了。  
“帮我端盘子！”他在厨房里大喊。  
海尔森哼了一声站起来，爱德华这时转移了战火，批判他在圣诞夜还穿着西装衬衫。  
“我不会穿你买的圣诞毛衣的，打死也不穿。”  
“明明很好看！喂！”  
康纳听着他们吵闹的声音摆好了晚饭，忙里偷闲抬眼看了眼窗外，透过静谧的夜色与悄然无声的雪花看见了一个身影。  
“嘿，”他有点不知所措地说，“他好像来了。”  
下一秒门铃声响起，爱德华欢呼着跑去开门。  
“你终于来啦，亲爱的，我都快被海尔森烦死了！”  
阿德瓦勒穿了身简单运动服，毫不见外地走进来，立时就被爱德华扑上来抱了个满怀。他的手习惯性地摸上怀里人的翘臀，接收到一个热辣的激吻。  
“好久不见，”爱德华贴着他的嘴唇含糊地说，蔚蓝色的眼睛晶晶亮，“我超想你的。”  
海尔森冷哼了一声，想要谴责什么却一时间没组织好语言。康纳眨着眼好奇地看着这一幕。爱德华哼哼着贴紧了阿德瓦勒健壮的身体，导致阿德瓦勒要很费劲地反手关门。  
“你还真浪漫，肯威，”阿德瓦勒把手挪到他大腿上，直接这么把他抱起来，抱到沙发上，“嗯，又胖了。”  
“去你的！操，快亲我，我家那俩混蛋不知道哪根筋搭错了，两天没碰我。”  
“哦，”阿德瓦勒喘息着把舌头伸进他嘴里，“他们还真是会盘算，让你多攒两天，全让我来解决是不是？”  
“会盘算的两个人正在这里听着呢。”海尔森嘲弄地反击，可惜根本没人鸟他，那俩老东西正不知羞耻地亲的旁若无人。  
康纳站在一边看着他们，脸慢慢红了。  
“天哪，”男孩嘀咕着，“我现在退出还来得及吗？”  
“快过来，乖孩子，”爱德华在激吻中向他伸出一只手，“让爷爷摸摸你。海尔森，你就在旁边看着吧，你这招人厌的混蛋。”  
混蛋从容不迫地坐到对面，给自己倒了杯酒，冷笑起来：“你还真是个放浪的骚货，父亲。”  
骚货那件可以评为肯威家族最蠢的衣服之一的圣诞毛衣已经和裤子一起被扔到地板上了，具体的说他现在已经赤身裸体了，阿德瓦勒脱别人衣服的技巧实在是熟练精湛。蜜色的肌肤暴露在灯光下，在皮肤深黑的壮硕男人身下辗转反侧，双腿大大分开，全身都被阿德瓦勒揉捏个遍。刚才他还在这里又是开酒，又是与人斗嘴，现在已经摇身一变，成为全裸着求操的荡妇。  
海尔森对此似乎见怪不怪，只是懒洋洋翘着腿，优雅地斜坐在沙发里，晃着酒杯欣赏这场毫无廉耻的欢好。康纳到底才十几岁，唯一的性经验也不过是和爷爷与爸爸，从来没牵扯过外人，这会儿羞得恨不能找个地缝钻进去才好。然而爱德华还一直跟他招手要他过去，他向来听话，只得乖乖过去坐在一边，向父亲投去求助的眼神，海尔森却只当做看不见。  
阿德瓦勒的一根手指正插在爱德华的雌穴里，恶趣味地抠挖着，弄出咕叽咕叽的水声，也不知道爱德华怎么能这一会儿功夫就湿成这样。爱德华分开双腿，把私处暴露给屋里每个人，随着穴中手指的节奏发出一阵阵骚浪的呻吟。  
“来啊，宝贝儿，”他喘息着伸出手，“爷爷摸摸你。”  
康纳硬着头皮凑过去，好让爱德华的手不安分地在他身上游走。沙发上的两个人忘乎所以地交缠着，直到阿德瓦勒脱掉了裤子，释放出他胯下的那条恶龙。  
“嘿！”康纳惊惧地喊道，以至于阿德瓦勒都忍不住笑了。他知道康纳在为什么惊讶，这让他蛮得意的。  
“这也太……”康纳打量着那根阴茎，“太大了……”  
他有理由惊讶。那可是条能径直捅进爱德华的子宫，又大又粗，黑的发亮的玩意，连带着阴囊都比正常人大好几号。不愧是阿德瓦勒以前拿来吃饭的家伙——这说法怪奇怪的不过话糙理不糙。  
“哦，宝贝儿，”爱德华对着那根玩意儿甜蜜地说，“想死你了。”  
海尔森在一边又是一声冷哼。  
“别理海尔森，他就是嫉妒，”爱德华斜着眼看他，“等他被这根屌射爆了，他就知道好处了。”  
“谢谢你了，我没兴趣。”  
“你湿的都不需要润滑了。”阿德瓦勒说，差不多已经把半个手掌都塞进阴道了，“搭把手，孩子，按住他。”  
康纳懵懵懂懂地伸出手来，按住爱德华分开的大腿，但依旧云里雾里：“为，为什么啊？”  
“因为他太他妈的大了，”爱德华眯着眼，烂红色的穴肉在阿德瓦勒手里显得更淫靡，淫水已经流到沙发上了，“有点过于刺激……啊……像这样……”  
饱满硕大的龟头顶进了放浪的花穴，爱德华的喉咙里发出奇怪的声音，身子一挺一挺，但依旧打开身体欢迎光临。康纳在最近的位置观赏了这场奇妙的性事，他目瞪口呆地看着那根巨屌慢慢插进去，爷爷的雌穴像是饿极了似的，竟毫无阻碍地吞了下去。  
“操，”爱德华的眼角凝聚了泪光，“要进子宫了……”  
男人的阴茎把他的阴道塞的满满当当，然而外面还剩了一部分。阿德瓦勒熟练地顶在他子宫口试探，每顶一下，爱德华就触电一样痉挛一下。康纳按着他，以为自己的工作就是这样了，却见阿德瓦勒调整了角度，猛地撞进去——  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！操！”  
爱德华尖叫着挣扎起来，却被康纳的双手紧紧按回沙发，甚至在白嫩的大腿根留下红色的指印。硕大的龟头撞在厚软的子宫内壁上，给他带来前所未有的刺激。他被完全填满了，但是欲壑难填。前面的阴茎翘起，尽管被遗忘了，但还是抬着头等人怜爱。康纳已经走开了，坐到了海尔森身边。海尔森懒懒地靠在他肩膀上，半睁着眼睛看着这一切，手放在自己的裤子里。  
阿德瓦勒开始动作，纯粹是粗鲁的，野性的，不加花样的性交，但也足以操得爱德华翻白眼。过长的阴茎顶撞在温暖的子宫里，茎身摩擦着殷勤缩紧的穴壁，饱满的双球不断撞击着那对肥厚的臀肉，这一幕着实色情至极。康纳在一边看的浑身燥热，一个不防备被父亲按倒在沙发上，迎来了铺天盖地的吻。  
“爸——”他扭动着抗拒，“等等，我……”他偷眼觑着阿德瓦勒，心里残存的羞耻感让他不想在别人面前做这个，但是阿德瓦勒只留给他一个剧烈运动的背影，并没有时间去看他。他一犹豫一松劲，就已经被父亲扯去了T恤，咬上了那鼓起丰厚的胸肌。  
海尔森的手挪到他的屁股上。尽管没有说出来过，但海尔森一直迷恋康纳穿着牛仔裤，屁股被紧绷绷裹住的模样，让人恨不能立刻从后面扯下裤子把阴茎伸进去。他也确实这么做了。康纳趴在沙发上，被他把牛仔裤褪到大腿处，就这么捅了进去。他咬着指尖哼唧，看着爱德华被操得欲仙欲死，自己也越发情动，只得翘起屁股迎合父亲的动作。海尔森的手一向是冰凉的，拂过他滚烫的肌肤，倒也舒服的很。  
“操，阿德……”爱德华看起来整个人都被填满了，“射给我，灌满我……”  
“你真的很喜欢被灌满，”阿德瓦勒粗喘着，“我都怀疑我能不能满足你了。”  
“全世界没有人能满足他，”海尔森接话说，他正一边亲吻着康纳通红的耳朵，一边快速操进那年轻的屁股里，“我看你也不够灌满他的，搞不好我们得弄点别的。”  
爱德华根本没在听他们讲话，他大分着腿好让阿德瓦勒一下下操进自己的最里面，爽的浑身哆嗦说不出话来。阿德瓦勒的屌绝对是神器，只能一年享用几次的那种，次数太多会被活活操死的。终于阿德瓦勒越操越快，毫不顾及地在里面喷射，射的他哭叫起来，拼命挣扎又被阿德瓦勒整个人死死压住。  
“太多了……”他哭了满脸泪，“撑死了……”  
康纳被他的哭叫吓得抬脸去看他，却被海尔森掰着下巴拧回头，射在了脸上。海尔森舒服地叹了口气，捏开他的嘴，在他舌头上蹭了蹭残留在阴茎上的精液。海尔森甚至没脱西装裤，只是拉开拉链露出阴茎，就这么操了儿子。  
【所以这家伙自己连内裤都没穿还指责别人骚】  
“爸……”康纳抱怨着，爬起来用桌上的湿巾擦了擦脸，扭脸去看爷爷。爱德华像条死鱼一样瘫着，眼神怔怔地看着阿德瓦勒从那湿滑的阴道里拔出自己的阴茎。他刚被射了一子宫精液，穴口无力的开着，汨汨淌出又白又浓的液体。  
“哇哦，射的这么多。”康纳暗自嘀咕。海尔森吃饱喝足似的整理好衣服，就差喝杯茶了。  
“还没结束，”阿德瓦勒看着海尔森意有所指的说，“我收的钱让我对每个人尽职。”  
“免了吧，”海尔森的眼光虚虚地在他那根还沾着各种不明液体湿漉漉的阴茎上飘过，“我很少做下面的那个。”  
“哦？那你应该试试，”阿德瓦勒像是要气他一样刻意露出牙齿，“你会和你父亲一样爽上天的。”  
“我同意，”爱德华口齿不清地喊道，“你该试试的，儿子。”  
“真是谢谢你们的好意，”海尔森拍拍手站起来，“你们应该不介意我回房间抽根烟……”  
说时迟那时快，下一秒他就被阿德瓦勒猛地拉倒在沙发上，在他爬起来之前爱德华就努力活动起手脚，又把他按在了沙发上。  
“开什么玩笑！”海尔森吼道，“这跟我有什么关系？”  
“有，”爱德华理所当然，“我又没钱，要你给他付钱，所以当然要你好好享受一下，才不算亏嘛。”  
“我消受不起！”  
“哦，你可以的，乖儿子，”爱德华咧开嘴笑了，“我保证你会喜欢这个的。”  
“没错，”阿德瓦勒摊摊手，这一会儿功夫他又硬了，“我说了，我对主顾们很尽职的。”  
“不，”海尔森的声音渐渐颤抖着弱了下去，“太大了，我会死的……”  
“你在害怕吗？”爱德华亲吻着他的额发，“别怕，爸爸在这里。康纳，过来抱着你爸爸。”


	2. 第二章

“康纳！”海尔森警告说，但是他素日懂事的儿子在这个时候却跟被猪油蒙了心一样，与爱德华沆瀣一气，熟练地按住他的肩膀抓住他的小腿，与爱德华一起将他的衣服剥掉，只留了件歪歪斜斜挂在肩膀上的衬衫。海尔森气的口不择言，像是怕打针的孩子一样又是挣扎又是闹（当然这针可是相当粗）。爱德华找了段布条把他的手绑在身后，这下他真的无力回天了。  
“绑松点，”康纳皱着眉头，“别把他弄疼了。”  
“那你还真是体贴，”海尔森在暴怒里讽刺说，“谢谢你的关怀！”  
康纳撇撇嘴，不和他一般见识。爱德华别出心裁地从沙发垫子底下掏出一瓶润滑剂。该死的，那玩意怎么会在那里？  
“别担心，”阿德瓦勒挤出些润滑熟稔地润滑着自己的手指，“你不会有事的。”  
“去你妈的不会有事！”海尔森吼道，“离我远点！”  
“爸爸，”康纳凑在他耳边低语，把温暖的热气逗吹在他脸上，“我们都在这里，我们都在，不会让你有事的，别怕。”  
“不行，”海尔森几乎在啜泣，可谓世纪奇观，“我，我不行的……”  
阿德瓦勒犹豫着慢下了手里的活，他的手指才刚刚抵到海尔森淡红色的穴口。他能看出来海尔森真的陷入了某种恐慌。  
“他没做过下面的那个吗？”阿德瓦勒左右看看另外两个人，“如果他害怕这样，我们没必要强迫他。”  
“他确实害怕，”爱德华低声道，“但是我们得让他变得不害怕。得让他相信我们。”  
“这是什么诡异的心理疗法吗？”阿德瓦勒惊愕地问。  
康纳依旧抱着海尔森，在他耳边窃窃私语一些劝慰的话。海尔森渐渐镇定下来，但是眼泪却在眼眶里打转，眼神里满是哀求。阿德瓦勒感觉自己更硬了。操，他知道自己这幅模样会更诱人吗？  
“我能闭着眼睛吗？”海尔森近乎恳求地询问。阿德瓦勒差点要点头了，但是爱德华摇了摇头。  
“这只会让你更害怕。也许你看到眼前的人不是伯奇，会更放松点。”  
行吧，阿德瓦勒明白咋回事了。他把手指戳进了海尔森的里面，就像是强行逼迫蚌张开硬壳露出柔软的内部一样。手下的身体完全无法放松，紧张的像是绷紧的弓弦。爱德华的手揉捏着儿子的肩膀，然后挪到屁股上捏了一阵。别的不说，海尔森还真是有个不错的屁股。  
“爸爸在这里，”爱德华哄着他，“不用怕的，爸爸在这里。”  
而康纳只是出神地看着海尔森的脸。  
“行吧，”最终海尔森找回了一点脾气，他带着泪水翻了个泪眼莹莹的白眼，“要上快上。”  
“我就不喜欢你这幅看不起人的模样，”阿德瓦勒手上掐了一把滑嫩的穴肉，海尔森尖叫了一声，眼泪终于夺眶而出，又被康纳贴心地舔去，“但是我也不介意操到你没力气嚣张。”  
“现在某人比我更嚣张。”海尔森假笑道。阿德瓦勒理都懒得理他了，只掐住他的大腿根准备提枪就上。  
“等等！”待宰的羔羊突然疯狂挣扎起来，“停下！我不要了！”  
“你刚才答应了的！”爱德华忿怒地喊道，“不许反悔！”  
“你哪只眼看见我答应你的？”海尔森毫无体面地吼道，脸都涨红了，挣扎的三个人都差点按不住，还险些一巴掌扇阿德瓦勒脸上。要是真的扇到了，阿德瓦勒暗自下决心，得加钱。  
“康纳！”爱德华失去了耐心，“想想办法！”  
康纳不吱声，只是突然发力，像老鹰捉小鸡似的，把扑腾个不停的海尔森抱上了自己的膝盖，强迫他双腿大开，像抱小孩子一样抱着他。任谁都想不到这孩子有这么大力气。  
“别闹了，爸爸，”他沉静地说，“我想看。”  
“你想的事情多了去了。”海尔森嗤之以鼻。他苍白的皮肤下透着潮红，黑发被汗水贴皮肤上，乳头在冷空气里直愣愣地挺起，阿德瓦勒嘬了一口，吓得他一哆嗦，随即便挣扎起来试图摆脱禁锢。  
“放开我！”他喊道，却被爱德华和康纳紧紧制住，“混蛋！放开！”  
阿德瓦勒理都不理他，一味地往里顶。蚌终于被撬开了坚硬的外壳，被人戳弄着里面柔软的白肉，发出凄楚的哭叫。又黑又粗的阴茎不可思议地插进了那个白嫩的屁股，一口气把他填的满满，满到想吐。  
“太大了，我，我受不了……”  
海尔森颤抖着，嘴唇都白了，似乎是万分痛苦。白色的润滑剂被挤出来沾在穴口，阿德瓦勒的囊袋抵在了他的臀肉上，完全操进了他许久不经人事的肉穴。爱德华笑得没心没肺，滑下去舔着两个人的连接处，在乌黑油亮的阴茎与粉嫩柔软的穴口间来来回回的舔，舔的海尔森声音越发软糯起来。康纳总算是最有同情心的那个，贴心地在爸爸脸上亲来亲去，舔舔手指去揉掐爸爸的乳尖，这时又发现爸爸的小腹上有一条鼓起的轮廓，立即好奇地伸手出去按了按——  
“啊——不要！”海尔森惨叫出声。本来他肚子里就鼓胀极了，哪里经得起这么一按。阿德瓦勒太阳穴突突直跳。本来他想慢一点，给海尔森一点适应的时间，可康纳隔着海尔森的肚子这么一按，他也按捺不住了，索性动作起来，一下一下顶撞着海尔森的内部。爱德华砸吧砸吧嘴，笑嘻嘻地站起来，把硬邦邦的阴茎戳在海尔森脸上。  
“你，你休想。”海尔森断断续续地说，虽然咬牙切齿，却掩饰不住哭腔。爱德华无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“我不操你嘴，可怜的孩子，爸爸哪里有那么残忍。”  
说完这句话，他就一把扯住海尔森的头发，开始操那张素日冷淡的脸，操得海尔森喘不上气说不出话睁不开眼，满脸都是黏黏糊糊的前液，下面更是被一刻不停地操干着，操的他啊啊惨叫，像是被开膛破肚一般。可阿德瓦勒听他叫的中气十足，小穴软滑可人，便知道他根本不疼，而是过于刺激。 海尔森被他操的满脸是泪，眼睛通红，抽泣着说不清楚话，看起来可怜极了，三个人七手八脚地抚摸他安慰他，趁机在他身上又揉又拧，海尔森也毫无反抗之力，软绵绵地任人摆布。  
康纳终究是心疼他，把下巴放在他肩膀上对着爱德华舔舔嘴唇，爱德华会意，总算是放过了海尔森的脸，恰如其分地操起康纳的嘴。海尔森总算能喘息一会儿了，然而阿德瓦勒没让他多歇一会儿便加快了速度，在他里面爆浆，射的海尔森抽搐着哭叫，肚子肉眼可见的鼓了起来。与此同时，爱德华也从康纳嘴里拔出阴茎，射在了自己儿子脸上。  
海尔森昏沉沉地垂下头，看起来像是要晕过去了。阿德瓦勒在粘稠地水声里拔出阴茎，抓过海尔森的手擦了擦。康纳温柔地抱着自己的父亲，低声问他感觉怎么样。  
“还行，”海尔森含糊地说，“想喝水……”  
爱德华抓起杯子给他倒了杯凉水，海尔森接过来就灌了下去。  
“哦，操，”阿德瓦勒后退几步跌在沙发上，“你儿子干起来感觉和你一样好，不过我得歇会儿。”  
“老了，哈？不是当场游泳池party的你了？你当时操爆了十几个骚货。”  
阿德瓦勒不屑地撇撇嘴，知道爱德华嘴贱，懒得跟他一般计较。他对爱德华的宽容度一直很高。  
康纳给海尔森擦了擦身，体贴地亲了他一口，便就着这个姿势试图让海尔森坐到自己的阴茎上。海尔森警惕地阻止了他。  
“康纳？”海尔森的嗓子火烧火燎，“不行！”  
“我想要，”康纳的手指在海尔森身上挪动着，渴求地滑过肌肤，“我一直想这么做，拜托了，爸爸，反正你都被操过了。”  
“你这话很欠揍。”海尔森威胁他。  
“我知道，”平时乖巧可人的孩子现在变得可恨极了，“但是我想要你，爸爸，我一直都想要你。”  
“想要占有你，”小狼崽在他耳边哈气，“没办法满足于被你上了，也想要进入你的身体，看你因为我辗转呻吟。”  
“想要随时随地拥有你，在你身上留下我的味道与痕迹，”小狼崽的手抚摸过他的全身，“不管多少人碰过你，他们一看见你就会知道，你是属于我的，终究要回到我的床上。”  
“想要你，”康纳泫然欲泣地抱着父亲摇晃，“拜托了爸爸，拜托。”  
海尔森的嘴角都在抽搐。谁都能看出他正和内心的占有狂作斗争。  
“行吧，”最终他泄气一般地说，“你来吧。”  
机不可失。黑心的小狼崽立刻抱起爸爸，让他坐在自己的阴茎上。被操得绵软的小穴毫不费力地吞下了喂给自己的东西，温热地包裹着来客。康纳舒服地叹了口气，海尔森则发出一声无奈的哀叹。他的家庭地位算是不保了。  
这会儿阿德瓦勒正和爱德华喝着那瓶海尔森没有喝完的红酒。  
“你家真变态。”阿德瓦勒赞叹不已。  
“有吗？”爱德华愣了愣，“我家不是挺正常的吗？”  
“……你说了算。”  
康纳似乎嫌这样难以发力，便把海尔森放在沙发上，抬起他的一条腿，就这么上了他。海尔森的小腿在空中无助地晃着，无处归依。康纳俯下身，抵着他的额头与他互相注视。  
“爸爸，”康纳低声说，“不要离开我。”  
“我离开过你吗？”海尔森喘息着，“不是我把你养大的吗，你个小混蛋。”  
康纳满意地笑了，动作又缓又轻，生怕海尔森经受不住。海尔森眯着眼睛，似乎很享受这样的节奏。比起之前的狂风骤雨，现在的安谧祥和更令人心动。海尔森抬起手抚摸着儿子的头发，充满爱意地落下一个吻。窗外夜色已深，雪花簌簌飘落，橘色的灯光温暖安逸，这实在是个美好的圣诞夜。  
结束后康纳依旧伏在爸爸胸前不舍得离去。两个人就这么懒洋洋地躺着，听着彼此的心跳。  
“完事儿了吗？”爱德华毫不惋惜地打破了这温情的一幕，“咱们能接着玩了吗？”  
连阿德瓦勒都忍不住给了他一个大白眼。  
“接着玩？”海尔森冷笑起来，“好啊，接着玩，要玩就玩点刺激的。让阿德瓦勒上我是不是你的主意？”  
“不是我！”爱德华惊恐地举起双手，“是康纳的主意！”  
海尔森看看康纳，发现这孩子满脸的状况外，阿德瓦勒也跟着冷嘲热讽：“甩锅甩的挺熟练哈？”  
“真不是我！”爱德华顿了顿，意识到确实不会有人相信自己。  
“好吧，”他垂头丧气，“你要把我怎样。”  
“不会怎样啊，”海尔森理所当然，“我的酒好喝吗？”


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞文的终结。  
> 本章警告：有爱德华双性受与康纳受的内容。  
> 有朗姆酒灌肠，失禁，裸体围裙，奶油play，吃精等内容。  
> 极端混乱，无法接受者慎入。入了我就概不负责了。

“挺好喝的，”爱德华理直气壮地举起酒瓶，那里面顶多也就剩半瓶红酒，“你平时也把这种酒拿出来给我喝多好啊。”  
“那我们家会直接破产的。”康纳提醒他说。  
“你家破不了产，”阿德瓦勒正快乐地享受着手里的液体，就当是员工福利了，“反正你家有海尔森。”  
被点名的人试图表示出某种无可奈何，当他发现他很难表达出来时，他开始恼羞成怒，这怒气还是冲着自己父亲去的。  
“我有个主意，”海尔森露出一个像野狼一样的冷笑，“爱德华无疑是需要被灌满的，精液也好，酒也好，对他来说都必不可少。”  
“说得好！”爱德华猛地一拍大腿，“原来儿子你这么懂我！”  
“这算是常识了。”康纳悲哀地说。阿德瓦勒挑起一边眉毛。他已经意识到海尔森的话里暗藏陷阱。康纳显然也精于领悟父亲的意思，正在慢慢向爱德华靠拢，终于在爱德华某次得意洋洋地挥手时像条埋伏以久的狡狼一样扑了上去，阿德瓦勒反应也不慢，跟着过去把人按住。哎呀，这一幕与方才他们按住海尔森何其相似。爱德华，成者自成，败者自败啊！  
“不要这样对这里年纪最大的人，”金发男子发出一声哀叹，“就直接说你们打算怎么折磨我吧，我全都接受。”  
“我们怎么会折磨你呢，父亲，”海尔森背着手踱步。他依旧衣衫不整，仅着一件衬衫，裸着下身，身上尽是之前留下的情欲痕迹，甚至后穴里还断断续续地流出少许精液，但他看起来像是个在凡人面前耀武扬威的天神，嘴角带着神秘又危险的笑意。他拿起桌上的酒瓶，指尖欣赏地抚摸过冰凉的瓶身。爱德华对自己的儿子露出一个讨好的笑，但是他忘了海尔森不吃这一套。  
“既然父亲喜欢酒，我当然要满足父亲的喜好，”海尔森自言自语道，“左右都是喝酒，从哪里喝都一样吧。”  
“你管管他！”爱德华冲阿德瓦勒大喊，“我他妈的非得酒精中毒进急诊科不可！”  
“对啊，”在场唯一有同情心的康纳对此也提出意见，“这是不是有点……”  
“我知道，”海尔森翻个白眼，“我又不直接灌他酒。你们觉得加点水怎么样？”  
在阿德瓦勒和康纳此起彼伏的“这样好”“没毛病”的赞扬声中爱德华贼心不死地高声反对，但似乎改变不了既定的命运。他一边语无伦次吵吵闹闹一边惊恐地看着儿子慢条斯理地往酒瓶里倒冰水，里面甚至还有冰块互相撞击的声音。  
“康纳，乖孙子，”爱德华腆着脸想抓住最后一根稻草，“我给你买游戏机，这次是真的……”  
“上次我爸让你买，你把钱都拿去酒吧打牌了，”康纳无情地说，“所以，不，我才不要信你了，爷爷。”  
“阿德瓦勒，”爱德华粗声粗气，“你的报酬……”  
“你家里的钱好像是你儿子管的，”阿德瓦勒吐槽说，“我还是别再得罪他了。”

爱德华的后穴正被阿德瓦勒的手指戳弄着，在里面进进出出，偶然可见艳红的穴肉，在灯光下闪着妖异的水光。他们甚至连润滑剂都懒得用，直接把手指塞进泛滥的花穴里。那里之前被阿德瓦勒好好操了一场，湿漉漉的，阴唇赖叽叽地翻出来，露出里面的小黑洞。这还挺方便的，阿德瓦勒直接用雌穴的淫水润滑后穴，捣弄的咕叽咕叽响。这场色情秀的主角正扭动着腰在阿德瓦勒的手指上操着自己，发出像猫儿一样的春叫声。碧蓝的眼睛浸润着泪水，迷茫又妩媚地看着屋里的人，嘴唇被自己咬的红肿，饱满欲滴，诱人犯罪。康纳不安分地亲吻着他的肩头，似乎对那里情有独钟。  
“噢，有点凉，”海尔森蹲下身来把瓶口对准了他的后穴，“忍着点，父亲。”  
爱德华哼唧了一声，来不及提出更多的反对，娇嫩的后穴就已经被冰冷的瓶口侵入。海尔森有分寸地调整瓶子的角度来控制酒液流动的速度，其他两个人都睁大了眼睛，想把过程看的清清楚楚。  
爱德华打了个寒颤，发出难耐的呻吟。冰凉的酒液缓缓流入肠道，冷的他打哆嗦。这感觉古怪至极，而那三个人狼一样的目光更让他感觉恐慌。同时不幸的是，之前喝的酒发挥了另一种效用：他好想上厕所。  
在海尔森的手里，酒液不紧不慢，以一种固定的速度淌进爱德华的身体里，渐渐堆积在他体内，让他感觉饱胀极了。他的小腹渐渐凸起，被撑起而变薄的皮肤下似乎荡漾着液体。爱德华开始无法忍受，出声求饶，恳求海尔森停止往他身体里灌酒，但海尔森的报复可不是轻易会结束的。  
“太满了，”爱德华的眼泪夺眶而出，“我，我装不下了……”  
“你喜欢这个，父亲，”海尔森诱哄着他，“你不是最喜欢喝酒了吗，现在你可以尽情喝了。”  
“不，不，我……”爱德华无助地摇头，“我不喜欢了，我再也不喝了……我有点疼……”  
“疼是正常的，毕竟里面有酒精。”阿德瓦勒说。  
“是，是涨的疼，”爱德华放声哭了起来，康纳怜惜地擦着他的眼泪，“求你了求你了求你了，我真的满了。”  
他的儿子，那个一直以来都很混蛋的家伙似乎动了恻隐之心，果真停止了动作，慢慢拔出酒瓶，小心地用一枚肛塞堵住了他，仿佛他才是一瓶醇香的酒，要好好的珍藏才是。爱德华的肚子像是怀孕一样凸起，在阿德瓦勒坏心眼地轻按时啜泣出声，他觉得酒液正在里面晃荡，几乎能听见水声。而且，操，那些酒在挤压他的膀胱，他好想尿，好想尿……  
海尔森的影子笼罩住他，他泪眼模糊地去看，却看不清海尔森脸上的表情。下一秒，一根阴茎插进了他的雌穴。  
这简直就是往一个满的不行的容器里再塞更多的东西，容器自然痛苦不堪。爱德华只觉得自己从未如此饱胀过，后穴，膀胱，雌穴，谢天谢地海尔森的长度不足以直接操进子宫，这要是换了阿德瓦勒，他真的要爆炸了。康纳的手若有若无地抚摸着他的肚皮，大概想让他好受，但这只能起反作用。  
海尔森开始动了。  
爱德华以为刚才就是痛苦的巅峰，不料天外有天。随着海尔森的动作，他也跟着晃动起来，肠道，膀胱，里面都有液体在激荡，逼的他惨叫起来，哭了满脸的泪，脖子都湿漉漉的。阿德瓦勒还火上浇油，把酒瓶口递到他嘴边，想让他喝下更多的液体。其实酒瓶里大多都是水，但还是有隐约的酒味，更多的是瓶口上残留的他自己的味道。  
阿德瓦勒用目光催促着他，也暗示着他。  
如果不想要了，你可以拒绝。  
爱德华张开了嘴。  
那酒瓶被摆在阿德瓦勒胯下的位置，充满性暗示地塞进爱德华的嘴里，他大口大口吞着酒液，胃里也渐渐饱胀起来。现在他真的是满了，满的不行了，膀胱的压力越来越大，他忍不了了，真的忍不了……康纳那个小崽子还给他帮倒忙，伸手揉他的阴蒂，揉的他尿意更浓。操，不要，不要。他情不自禁向上帝祈祷。不要是现在，不要在这里……  
海尔森用手指按住了他阴茎上的小口。一时间爱德华死的心都有了。  
“再忍忍。”海尔森在他耳边说，下面却更凶狠地操干父亲的阴道。多好的阴道啊，湿滑温暖，淫荡骚浪，不管自己的主人多么痛苦，只是一味地吸吮外来的阴茎，热烈欢迎被操干被玷污。他们，所有人，上辈子大概联手拯救了银河系，才能拥有这样的淫浪美妙的婊子，拥有这样甜蜜幸福的夜晚。  
爱德华的目光涣散起来，金发散乱在脸庞周围，又被康纳温柔地撩起。三个男人簇拥在他身边，折磨他，满足他，挖掘他，爱护他，夺走他的一切然后给他一个新的世界。阿德瓦勒拿开了瓶子，康纳凑过来与他接吻。他的身体被他的血脉尽数占有，康纳享受他的唇舌，海尔森操弄着他的雌穴。他的朋友，最好的认识了半辈子的朋友，爱怜地抚摸着他的头发。  
“我，我想……”他断断续续地说。海尔森向他弯下腰，脸庞与五官和他何其相似。  
“你想什么？”海尔森问。  
爱德华不知道该怎么回答。他什么都想。他想吐，他想尿，他想哭，他想叫，他想委屈地撒娇想在他们怀里打滚，想让他们抱着他哄着他，想被他们温柔地对待也想被他们粗鲁不堪地玩到坏。他什么都想要。他想要他们三个的一切。  
他不知道海尔森什么时候射在他里面的，也不知道海尔森什么时候拿开了按在他阴茎上的手。等他反应过来的时候，腥臊的味道已经散布开来，他尿出来了，而且失去了知觉似的完全控制不住。他尿在了海尔森的身上和手上。他那有洁癖的儿子并没有因此发火，反而盯着他露出若有所思的表情。  
“所以，”海尔森喃喃自语，“这就是你最脆弱的样子了，父亲。”  
爱德华瑟缩着，继续排空膀胱里的液体。肠道里的酒液还在里面，但是他已经好受多了。他不知道自己眼角通红，泪眼莹莹，神色迷茫，像只小仓鼠一样一惊一乍，他忙着为失禁羞耻。爱德华·肯威的羞耻心本应在许多年前就消失了，但不知怎的，它复活了，这可是在儿子和孙子面前实打实的失禁。至于阿德瓦勒——没事，阿德清楚他的一切。  
阿德拔掉了他的肛塞。在无所适从的轻松感里他叫出声，酒液汨汨流出，仿佛是另一种失禁。海尔森用沉淀着优雅的伦敦腔在他耳边低声述说着更放荡的事——下次他们会把他当做酒瓶，从他身体里引流出酒液，倒进杯子里，尽情享用。爱德华瞪着眼睛，也不知道到底听没听进去。  
康纳拿来了毛巾，帮他擦了擦身，但他还是得洗个澡，而且他似乎已经迷失了，筋疲力尽了，被玩坏了，这意味着今晚的狂欢应该接近尾声了。  
“差不多行了，”海尔森抱着肩膀，“这下你玩够了吧？”  
爱德华昏沉地看着他，一句话也说不出来。海尔森低头噗嗤一声笑了。  
“怕是好几天都醒不过神了，”黑发男人的声音低沉又愉悦，满怀宠溺与深情，“我抱他去洗洗澡吧，然后就让他睡觉。”  
“我饿了，”康纳提出，“咱们没吃晚饭啊，爸爸。”  
三个人登时愣在了原地。  
“对啊，”海尔森恍然大悟，“咱们没吃晚饭。”  
“我做了一个下午！”康纳控诉说。海尔森赶紧抱抱他以示安慰。  
“你爷爷是吃不了了，你去热一下晚饭，咱们三个好好吃一顿，好不好？一会儿我再开瓶酒。”  
“行，”听说要吃饭，少年喜笑颜开，“你先去个给爷爷洗澡，我和阿德瓦勒收拾收拾。”

海尔森抱着爱德华上楼后，房子里顿时安静了许多。阿德瓦勒收拾了一下战场一样的客厅。谢天谢地沙发是皮质的，还能擦擦。康纳在厨房里叮叮当当，大概在热饭菜。阿德瓦勒忍不住对着窗外的雪花笑了笑。今晚真是个神奇的夜晚。  
“阿德？”康纳的声音从厨房传来，“帮个忙？”  
阿德瓦勒丢下拖布走进了厨房。  
“怎么了，孩子？”  
一进去他就愣住了。深色肌肤的少年一丝不挂，仅仅系着一条白色的蕾丝围裙，腰身纤细，双腿笔直，挺翘的屁股正对着阿德瓦勒，幽深的臀缝似乎在呼唤着疼爱。等他回过身来的时候，可以清楚的看见少年鼓胀的胸肌被裹在围裙里呼之欲出。看来今夜远没有结束。  
“怎么了？”康纳一副不知道发生什么事的天真模样，“有什么问题吗，阿德叔叔？”  
“理论上你该叫我爷爷，”阿德瓦勒心醉神迷地接近他，“不过只要你喜欢，叫什么都可以。”  
“叔叔，”淳朴的少年口中却吐出恶魔的低语，“你为什么要摸我的屁股？”  
“因为叔叔喜欢你，”男人的手不客气地在他臀部上抓揉着，“康纳也喜欢叔叔，对不对？”  
“康纳喜欢叔叔，”少年露出一个天真又愉快的笑容，伸出手臂搂住他的脖子，“叔叔想做什么都可以，康纳最喜欢叔叔的大屌，可是——嘘——”少年隐秘地竖起手指贴在嘴唇上，“不要让爸爸知道，爸爸会非常，非常生气的。”  
“叔叔不会让爸爸知道，”阿德瓦勒感到男孩的手指挪到了自己的阴茎上，“叔叔的大屌只给康纳玩。”  
这是个小恶魔。阿德瓦勒在心里说。这是个隐藏很深的恶魔，平日一副纯良无辜的模样，却在有机会时露出獠牙。之前他一直是最温和最心软的那个，任谁都以为他是肯威家的乖孩子，实际上现在却在厨房，背着爷爷与爸爸，扭着屁股极尽勾引之事。  
“润滑剂在客厅里。”他们紧贴在一起时阿德瓦勒低声道。康纳正忙着扒开围裙边缘用乳尖磨蹭他的胸膛。  
“我们为什么要润滑剂？”少年背过手从背后的流理台上拿了什么东西，“叔叔不喜欢奶油吗？”  
阿德瓦勒对着裱花袋与里面纯白色的奶油哑口无言。他顺势夺过裱花袋，推着少年让他趴在流理台上，翘起诱人的小屁股，把裱花嘴粗鲁地插进后穴，康纳啊了一声，颤抖起来。  
“叔叔轻点，”他委屈地说，“你太大了，我好害怕。”  
“好孩子，不怕，”阿德瓦勒用力挤压着裱花袋，“叔叔喂你吃奶油。”  
奶油滑腻地涌进肠道，让康纳发出同样滑腻的呻吟声。阿德瓦勒小心地为他扩张，同时往里面挤更多的奶油。尽管康纳长得人高马大的，但身体与脸庞还是带着稚嫩与青涩的痕迹，让阿德瓦勒一看之下便心生怜爱，想好好的为他准备一番。少年还算是听话，绝不会像爱德华一样贱兮兮地惹人上火，或是像海尔森一样用嘲讽嘴炮让人想跟他打一架。少年的脊背闪着水光，结实柔韧，阿德瓦勒忍不住咬了两口，让他哼唧出声。终于阿德瓦勒相信自己已经做足了扩张，往里面挤了足够的奶油，这孩子现在闻着香喷喷的。  
“我有个问题。”阿德瓦勒喘息着说。  
“什，什么？”  
“让我操海尔森的主意，真的是爱德华提出来的吗？”  
“不，不是，”康纳大笑起来，老混蛋的孙子果然也是个小混蛋，“是我，爷爷是被冤枉的。”  
“没良心的小东西，”阿德瓦勒咬了他的耳朵，“我得替你爷爷教训教训你。”  
正当他往里面塞了一个龟头便让少年软了腰的时候，厨房门口传来一声冷哼。两个人扭过头去看，只见海尔森散着湿漉漉的黑发，穿着一件深蓝色的睡袍，挑着眉看着这场活春宫。  
“康纳——”  
“对不起，爸爸，”少年塌下腰方便身后的男人进入自己，“你说了不可以给别人操，但是你和爷爷都被叔叔操得很舒服，我也想要……”  
阿德瓦勒看着海尔森那张阴晴不定的脸，差点笑出声，他更加用力的往里顶顶，海尔森的脸色果然更难看了。  
出人意料地是，海尔森并没有发火，而是懒洋洋地解开身下的系带，睡袍敞开来，露出苍白修长的身躯。他舔湿了手掌，开始就着这场大戏给自己手淫。康纳伏在白色的流理台上，蜜色的肌肤舒展着呼唤疼爱，他皱起眉头发出不适的声音，显然阿德瓦勒的尺寸对他来说有些过大了。阿德瓦勒揉弄着他的臀肉，低语着让他放松，一点点的推进。他时刻观察着少年的反应，以免真的弄伤这孩子。乌黑的阴茎插进去的同时也挤出了一些乳白色的奶油，蓬松地堆积在臀肉上。海尔森舔了下嘴唇，不安地挪动了一下。  
终于，阿德瓦勒的囊袋抵在了少年的会阴处。康纳难耐地呻吟着，腾出一只手捂着小腹，他从来没有接受过这么大的东西。等到阿德瓦勒开始动作时，他立刻发出了带着哭腔的喊叫，显然是疼了，阿德瓦勒放慢了动作在氤氲的奶香里一点点操开他，亲吻他的耳垂，让他在疼痛里一点点品出欢欣。少年扭动着腰部，又被男人的手臂死死按住，一下下沉重地操进去，操到他干呕。  
“康纳喜欢这个，对不对？”阿德瓦勒粗壮的阴茎完全撑开了他填满了他，不留情面地蹭着娇嫩的穴肉。康纳的手指无助地在流理台上抓挠，内部的奶油被操出泡沫，咕叽咕叽地在体内响着，连他自己都闻得到奶油味。他又疼又爽又涨，喘息都如此费劲。他侧过头去看海尔森，想得到一点安慰，却看见父亲舔着嘴唇，津津有味地对着他手淫，手指撸过他亲过舔过无数次的阴茎，眼睛里闪着嫉妒又兴奋的光。这是他自找的，是他自己违背了父亲的命令，淫贱的勾引阿德瓦勒，那么无论如何他都得受着。  
少年稚嫩的身体尽管经验丰富，但还是有些经不起这样的风浪，很快他便忍不住求饶。阿德瓦勒操的他肚子里又热又涨，每一下都正中前列腺，他目光呆滞，舌尖探出嘴角忘了收回去，口水沿着下巴滴在流理台上，阴茎在台沿撞的发疼，却还是早早射了出来。被操到融化的奶油顺着腿往下淌，衬着深色的肌肤显得甜蜜又淫荡。阿德瓦勒的阴茎生生杵进他柔软的身体里，操得他腰酸腿软，浑身酥麻。终于，男人大发慈悲，射进了他体内，结束了这场可怕的性事。康纳似乎不太像爱德华和海尔森一样能适应这个，但可想而知，他将来一定会迷恋上被这么大的东西操开的感觉。搞不好肯威家又要多一个欲壑难填的小荡妇。  
海尔森靠在门框上，仰起头高潮了。不过他眼疾手快从身边拿了个玻璃杯射了进去，精液激荡在杯壁上泛出泡沫。在阿德瓦勒从康纳的屁股里抽身而出时，他不失时机地凑过去把杯子放在地上，按着康纳蹲下去，在康纳排出体内奶油与精液交杂的液体时，熟练地捏开他的嘴，在他舌头上清理自己的阴茎，完事儿还冲阿德瓦勒歪了下头，示意他也来享受一下这种服务。看来海尔森很习惯这么做了，阿德瓦勒心想，这家人真他妈变态。  
康纳用自己最后的力气排出那些复杂的液体，昏昏沉沉地垂下头。他闭上眼睛，朦胧中被人抱起，放在沙发上，被盖上了一条毯子。他在毯子下缩起身体，放缓了呼吸，迷迷糊糊睡着了。  
睡了一半，父亲推醒了他，要他吃完饭再睡。少年打个哈欠，爬起来摇摇晃晃走到餐厅，坐到了自己习惯的位置上。揉了揉眼睛，他突然愣住了。  
眼前放的正是刚才的玻璃杯，里面装满了刚才海尔森射的东西和他体内乱七八糟的玩意。  
“爸！”他抬起头来，“你！”  
“怎么了？”海尔森理所当然地向他举起酒杯，“好孩子，你不和客人干个杯吗？”  
阿德瓦勒在旁边拼命憋笑。  
“我也要喝酒！”康纳强烈抗议。  
“不行，你还是个孩子，”海尔森温和地说，“你只能喝牛奶。听话，快喝了它。”  
康纳抽搐着嘴角，看着面前散发着奶油味与精液味的玩意，试探着伸手端起杯子。  
“别一口气喝光了，”海尔森懒洋洋地说，“没有续杯服务。你做的饭真不错，看这火鸡烤的多好。”  
康纳看着自己盘子里油亮的肉，完全不想说话。  
那杯玩意他确实喝了一顿饭的时间。

阿德瓦勒一觉醒来的时候，已经中午十一点。他从客房的床上爬起来时，腿都有点打哆嗦。靠，昨天晚上……那些淫乱的事情……一家子变态……之后他还打扫了半天客厅和厨房。  
我对得起爱德华许下的报酬了，他自我安慰着，走下了楼。窗外白雪皑皑，不愧是个美丽的圣诞节。  
爱德华正摊在沙发上，咔咔地吃着零食看电视，厨房里传来海尔森与康纳的对话声，显然在做午饭。  
“还好吗？”阿德瓦勒问他。  
“还行，”爱德华嚼着嘴里的东西，“就是有点宿醉，但是昨晚玩的真他妈开心，谢谢啦阿德！你这是要回去了吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你可以留下吃午饭的。”  
阿德瓦勒翻了个白眼：“免了，我怕死在你家。”  
爱德华哈哈大笑起来，并在阿德瓦勒拉开门时跳了起来，跑过去抱住他。他们接了个吻，就好像昨晚阿德瓦勒刚进门时一样，但是这次没有那么激烈，也没有那么浓的情欲。他们就只是像世界上任何一对情侣一样，用唇舌互相交缠与告别。  
“回去后多给我打电话，”一吻之后爱德华抵着他的额头说，“我会很想你的，知道吧？”  
阿德瓦勒看着他那双蔚蓝的像大海一样的眼睛，不知怎的，一阵恍惚，好像又回到了很多年前，他们第一次见面的时候。那时他很年轻，爱德华也是，那时他们什么都敢做，什么都不在乎，他们曾经游逛遍这个城市的大街小巷，也曾经在酒醉之后握着对方的手说些傻乎乎的海誓山盟。阿德瓦勒想起来，他很久以前……很久以前曾经真的很想和爱德华永远在一起，但是爱德华不会真正留在任何人身边。  
直到爱德华回到海尔森身边，阿德瓦勒开始渐渐明白，爱德华·肯威不是曾经的爱德华·肯威了，这个老混蛋终于有了牵挂。  
“回去的路上小心点。”爱德华柔声对他说。阿德瓦勒狠狠亲了他一口。  
“有件事别忘了。”  
“啥啊？”爱德华问。  
“给我转钱。”


End file.
